Pretty Cures
' Pretty Cure '(プリキュア Purikyua) is the main term used in the series to describe a group of girls who can transform into legendary warriors. The term was initially used as the main title for the first season, but is also included in the title of every subsequent season, each with its own theme variation. In each season, there is a legend of warriors who will come to aid the world when it is in need, and stop an invasion of darkness. Thus, small mascot creatures from alternate worlds in need are often given the task of searching out chosen girls to take up the role of Pretty Cure. Although the original concept of Pretty Cure was of two girls who could not transform or use any attacks without being together, this concept has faded and recent seasons are now more diverse in ways of plot, transformations and attacks. The term "Pretty Cure" can refer to either one girl or the entire group, and this wiki has decided to use the shortened term "Cure" and "Cures", with an attached title for specific reference (ie "Fresh! Cures" for the Pretty Cure of the season Fresh Pretty Cure!). With the exception of the two sequels and the All Stars movies, every season's story occurs in their own separate universe, so the Cures from each season are the only Cures in their universe. Natural PreCure Natural PreCure '(ナチュラルプリキュア ''Nachuraru Purikyua) is the very first season of this wiki. To transform, the three main character's transformations require the power of the Nature Pads. The main characters of this season are: * [[Natural PreCure|'''Hayashi Sakura]]' '(林さくら)/ Cure Clover '(キュアクローバー ''Kyua Kurōbā) The leader of the trio, and the strongest one. She fights using her Clover Branch. She usually fights using punches and physical strength. * 'Tsukino Yuki '(月野ユキ)/ 'Cure Lily '(キュアリリー Kyua Rirī) The most intelligent of the trio, and the most agile. She fights using her Lily Sword. She usually fights using kicks and strategies to win. * 'Yamamoto Hinata '(山本日向)/ 'Cure Fern '(キュアファーン Kyua Fān) The funniest of the trio, but also the strictest, and the fastest. She fights using her Fern Rod. She usually fights by outrunning them and when they are tired, she defeats them. * 'Fujimoto Izumi '(藤本泉)/ 'Cure Earth '(キュア地球 Kyua Urthu) The oldest of the entire group, she is a mysterious woman who is revealed to be the goddess Gaea. She fights using her Earth Wand. She usually fights with the powers of all the three main characters. Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure! 'Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure! '(コズミック☆スタープリキュア！ Kozumikku☆Sutā Purikyua!) is the second season of this wiki. To transform, the two main character's transformations require the power of the Starry Bracelets. The main characters of this season are: * 'Terumi Chiyo '(照美ちよ)/ 'Cure Cosmos '(キュアコスモス Kyua Kosumosu) The leader of the duo who was the planet Pandora's only protector. She possesses the power of healing. * 'Hiroshi Seiki '(浩せいき)/ 'Cure Wonder '(キュアワンダー Kyua Wandā) The most supportive, imaginative and free-spirited of the duo. She possesses the power of time. Color Cutie Pretty Cure! 'Color Cutie Pretty Cure! '(カラーキューティープリキュア！ Karā Kyūtī Purikyua!) is the third season of this wiki. To transform, the four main character's transformations require the power of the Pure Crystals. The main characters of this season are: * 'Aiwa Etsuko '(愛和えつ子)/ 'Cure Rose '(キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) The leader of the quartet, Etsuko is always cheerful and having fun. She possesses the power of the Red Crystal. * 'Midoribara Bella '(緑原ベラ)/ 'Cure Amber '(キュアアンバー Kyua Anbā) The most calm of the quartet, Bella is a violinist and has many ideas for fashion. She possesses the power of the Orange Crystal. * 'Takumi Ayano '(匠彩乃)/ 'Cure Sky '(キュアスカイ Kyua Sukai) The most hyperactive of the quartet, Ayano is rumoured that she has over 100 sketchbooks. She possesses the power of the Blue Crystal. * 'Murasaki Hanae '(紫はなえ)/ 'Cure Lavender '(キュアラベンダー Kyua Rabendā) The most intelligent of the quartet, Hanae loves to play around on technology, minus the television. She possesses the power of the Violet Crystal. Techno Pretty Cure 'Techno Pretty Cure '(テクノプリキュア Tekuno Purikyua) is the fourth season of this wiki. To transform, the four main character's transformations require the power of the Techno Bracelets. The main characters of this season are: * 'Hashimoto Chieko '(橋本千恵子)/ 'Cure Tech '(キュアテック Kyua Tekku) The leader of the quartet, Chieko is a fun-loving and happy-go-lucky girl. She can see the future through her dreams. * 'Yukimura Tomoko '(幸村智子)/ 'Cure Memory '(キュアメモリ Kyua Memori) The sportiest of the quartet, Tomoko is a tomboy but loves to eat cakes and sweets. She can read other people's minds. * 'Nakajima Michiko '(中島道子)/ 'Cure Star '(キュアスター Kyua Sutā) The kindest and quietest of the quartet, Michiko happens to be extremely rich. She is able to see the supernatural (including the invisible). * 'Miyamoto Kazumi '(宮本和美)/ 'Cure Galaxy '(キュアギャラクシー Kyua Gyarakushī) The most intelligent of the quartet, Kazumi can be very strict but acts motherly towards other students. She is able to heal people with a special song. Shining Jewels Pretty Cure 'Shining Jewels Pretty Cure '(シャイニングジュエルズプリキュア Shainingu Jueruzu Purikyua) is the fifth season of this wiki. To transform, the six main character's transformations require the power of the Shining Jewels, and the seventh requires her Brilliant Lighter. The main characters of this season are: * 'Akari Magenta '(灯マゼンタ)/ 'Cure Rose '(キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) The leader of the team, Magenta is a happy-go-lucky and outgoing girl. She is represented by flowers. * 'Shiroda Linux '(白田リナックス)/ 'Cure Crystal '(キュアクリスタル Kyua Kurisutaru) The most peaceful of the team, Linux is hesitant to fight against evil, but she only chooses to do so in order to benefit the world. She is represented by wind. * 'Mikaze Audi '(美風アウディ)/ 'Cure Emerald '(キュアエメラルド Kyua Emerarudo) The most intelligent of the team, Audi loves anything soft and cuddly, and especially loves to draw. She is represented by nature. * 'Hino Hennessy '(火野ヘネシー)/ 'Cure Amber '(キュアアンバー Kyua Anbā) The sportiest of the team, Hennessy does not like to take a defeat, but she handles it to the best of her ability and has a short temper. She is represented by light. * 'Aosora Pablonator '(青空パブロネター)/ 'Cure Opal '(キュアオパール Kyua Opāru) The Student Council President of her school, Pablonator came off cold, but is actually easily embarrassed. She is represented by the sea. * 'Kisaka Alumi '(黄坂アルミ)/ 'Cure Citrine '(キュアシトリン Kyua Shitorin) The most carefree of the team, Alumi gets very scared easily, but she can be very sneaky. She is represented by metals. * 'Hoshizora Amity '(星空アミティー Hoshizora Amitī)/ 'Friendly Face-Off '(フレンドリーフェイス・オフ Furendorī Feisu Ofu) The only non-Cure of the team, Amity is a too curious, pessimistic girl who also is an actress. She is represented by the universe. Heartful Shine Pretty Cure 'Heartful Shine Pretty Cure '(ハートフルシャインプリキュア Hatofuru Shain Purikyua) is the sixth season of this wiki. To transform, the five main character's transformations require the power of the Shining Heart Necklaces, however, the non-Cure needs the power of the Fortune-Seeing Mirror. The main characters of this season are: * 'Akiyama Akiko '(秋山明子)/ 'Cure Legend '(キュアレジェンド Kyua Rejendo) The leader of the team, Akiko is energetic and dreams of world peace. She controls the power of dreams and light. * 'Tachibana Chiharu '(立花千春)/ 'Cure Miracle '(キュアミラクル Kyua Mirakuru) The sportiest of the team, Chiharu is extremely faithful and refuses to give up on anything. She controls the power of faith and fire. * 'Fukui Emiko '(福井恵美子)/ 'Cure Fantasy '(キュアファンタジー Kyua Fantaji) The happiest of the team, Emiko loves to play and tell jokes. She controls the power of happiness and thunder. * 'Nakamura Harumi '(中村はるみ)/ 'Cure Soul '(キュア魂 Kyua Soru) The most courageous of the team, Harumi doesn't let anything stand in her way. She controls the power of courage and wind. * 'Yoshida Minako '(吉田美奈子)/ 'Cure Love '(キュアラブ Kyua Rabu) The most intelligent of the team, Minako is strict and cold who was once a protector of the Shiny Rainbow Land. She controls the power of wisdom and water. * 'Fujimoto Akari '(藤本あかり)/ 'Holy Shine '(ホーリーシャイン Hōrī Shain) The only non-Cure of the team, Akari was born from the Cures' strong feelings of saving the Earth. She had a short transformation at first, Holy Akari, but with the help of the Cures, she was able to transform into Holy Shine. She controls the power of holy light. Chikyuu Heart PreCure! 'Chikyuu Heart PreCure! '(地球ハートプリキュア！ Chikyū Hāto Purikyua!) is the seventh season of this wiki. To transform, the five main character's transformations require the power of the Chikyuu Light. The main characters of this season are: * 'Kamigawa Tohaku '(神川東伯)/ 'Cure Thor '(キュアトール Kyua Tōru) The leader of the team, Tohaku is pursuing a normal and happy life and he loves to read comic books. His element is electricity. * 'Akagi Yousuke '(赤木洋介)/ 'Cure Ares '(キュアアレス Kyua Aresu) The most athletic of the team, Yousuke is straightforward and tends to be a bit obnoxious. His element is fire. * 'Hano Ren '(葉野連)/ 'Cure Winger '(キュアウインガー Kyua Uingā) The most intelligent of the team, Ren won't take any nonsense from anyone who try to gang up on him. His element is wind. * 'Aose Kamijou '(青瀬神条)/ 'Cure Dodger '(キュアドジャー Kyua Dojā) The most energetic of the team, Kamijou comes from a famous family and acts small roles in TV shows and commercials. His element is water. * 'Hanaba Ataru '(花場アタル)/ 'Cure Cerise '(キュアセリーズ Kyua Serīzu) The busiest of the team, Ataru is a popular model and despite all this, he is shown to be respectful and friendly towards his peers. His element is flowers. Rainbow Pretty Cure 'Rainbow Pretty Cure '(レインボープリキュア''Reinbou Purikyua'') is the eighth season of this wiki. To transform, the six main character's transformations require the power of the Rainbow Rod. The main characters of this season are: * 'Mirai Sakura '(未来さくら)('''Imogen in the English dubbed)/ Cure Friendship '(キュアフレンドシップ ''Kyua Furendoshippu) The leader of the team, Sakura is very helpful and is the next Princess of the Harmonia Kingdom. * 'Yuya Akemi '(油谷あけみ)(Bethanie in the English Dubbed)/ 'Cure Harmony '(キュアハーモニー Kyua Haamonii) The most intelligent of the team, Akemi's biggest dream is to become a teacher. * 'Miyako Rina '(美也子りな)/ 'Cure Lilly '(キュアリリー Kyua Ririi) The happiest of the team, Rina's biggest dream is to become a professional cook. * 'Madoka Kaoru '(円かおる)/ 'Cure Coral '(キュアコーラル Kyua Kouraru) One of the two most musical Cures, Kaoru's biggest dream is to become a famous idol. * 'Matsumoto Mitsuko '(松本みつこ)/ 'Cure Shining '(キュアシャイニング Kyua Shainingu) The most artistic of the team, Mitsuko's biggest dream is to become an artist. * 'Yukimura Momoko '(雪村ももこ)/ 'Cure Magic '(キュアマジック Kyua Majikku) One of the two most musical Cures, Momoko's biggest dream is to become a famous singer. Hello! Pretty Cure Wishes is the ninth season of this wiki. To transform, the three main character's transformations require the power of the Bianco Yokobue. The main characters of this season are: * / The leader of the trio, Mirai is shy and not very cheerful, but tries to be positive. She is represented by wings. * / The most intelligent of the trio, Zora can be bossy and the "just perfect" type, but she is also caring. She is represented by ribbons. * / The happy-go-lucky Cure of the trio, Chou is outgoing and can be annoying, but is described as "cute". She is represented by butterflies. * A mysterious Cure with an English accent. She is represented by hearts and pearls. Happy! Prince PreCure Happy! Prince PreCure '(Happy!プリンスプリキュア ''Happī! Purinsu Purikyua) is the tenth season of this wiki. To transform, the five main character's transformations require the power of the Prince Jewel Keys. The main characters of this season are: * 'Otorishiba Ryoku '(鳳柴力)/ 'Cure Phoenix '(キュアフェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu) The leader of the team, Ryoku is a hot-blooded and easy-going 17-year-old and possesses the power of fire. * 'Seino Hikaru '(聖野光る)/ 'Cure Saint '(キュアセイント Kyua Seinto) The most cheerful of the team, Hikaru is a boy who is shown to love to cook and bake and he possesses the power of holy light. * 'Kiken Eagle '(黄剣イーグル)/ Cure Zeus''' (キュアゼウス Kyua Zeusu) The most gentle of the team, Eagle is shown to love art and draws a lot. He possesses the power of electricity. * Sorashiro Hayate (空城 はやて)/ Cure Armor (キュアアーマー Kyua Āmā) The most musical of the team, Hayate is fond of music and dreams of being a famous musician and he possesses the power of wind. * Aomi Yukito (青美雪兎)/ Cure Charming (キュアチャーミング Kyua Chāmingu) The most calm of the team, Yukito is incredibly handsome from top to bottom, and he possesses the power of water/ice. Spring Flowers Pretty Cure Spring Flowers Pretty Cure '(スプリング フラワーズ プリキュア ''Supuringu Furawāzu Purikyua) is the eleventh season of this wiki. To transform, the four character's transformations require the power of the Spring Mirrors. The main characters of this season are: * 'Hibana Moka '(火花萌香)/ '''Cure Rosebud (キュアローズバッド Kyua Rōzubaddo) The leader of the quartet, Moka suffers from Dual Personality Disorder (when there are two sides of her). She also controls the power of fire. * 'Mizukawa Renge '(水川れんげ)/ 'Cure Lotus '(キュアロータス Kyua Rōtasu) The most playful of the quartet, Renge can act and speak like a young child. She controls the power of water. * 'Minakaze Tsubaki '(南風つばき)/ 'Cure Camellia '(キュアカメリア Kyua Kameria) The most polite of the quartet, Tsubaki can act like the agony aunt for troubled ones. She controls the power of wind. * 'Hiagari Himawari '(日明ひまわり)/ 'Cure Sunflower '(キュアサンフラワー Kyua Sanfurawā) The most athletic and intelligent of the team, Himawari excels in both sports and studies. She controls the power of light. Olympian Goddess Pretty Cure 'Olympian Goddess Pretty Cure '(オリンピック選手女神プリキュア Orinpikku Goddashu Purikyua) is the twelfth season of this wiki. To transform, the six character's transformation require the power of the Olympian Mirrors. The main characters of this season are: * 'Himura Hera '(緋村ヘラ)/ 'Cure Marriage '(キュア結婚 Kyua Marriju) The leader of the team, Hera is cheerful and kind who loves to have fun. She holds the power of light and was named after Hera, the Greek Goddess of Marriage, Family and Women. * 'Miyamoto Hestia '(宮本ヘスティア)/ 'Cure Hearth '(キュアハース Kyua Hāsu) The most gentle of the team, Hestia is shy with a love of tending the flames of a fire. She holds the power of fire and was named after Hestia, the Greek Goddess of the Hearth and Home. * 'Wakahisa Aphrodite '(和歌ヒサアフロディーテ)/ 'Cure Pleasure '(キュアプレジャー Kyua Purejā) The most fashionable of the team, Aphrodite is busy all the time as a popular model. She holds the power of thunder and was named after Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love, Beauty and Pleasure. * 'Tanaka Demeter '(田中デメテル)/ 'Cure Nature '(キュアナチュール Kyua Nachūru) The sweetest of the team, Demeter likes to take care of the environment and hates people destroying it. She holds the power of nature and was named after Demeter, the Greek Goddess of Agriculture and Nature. * 'Fujioka Athena '(藤岡アテナ)/ 'Cure Wisdom '(キュア知恵 Kyua Wizzudom) The most intelligent of the team, Athena is a motherly type of girl and is also shown to be a perfectionist. She holds the power of water and was named after Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies. * 'Hashimoto Artemis '(橋本アルテミス)/ 'Cure Hunt '(キュアハント Kyua Hanto) The tomboyish girl of the team, Artemis hates boys and has vowed to be a maiden forever. She holds the power of darkness and was named after Artemis, the Greek Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt. Dream Sky Pretty Cure 'Dream Sky Pretty Cure '(ドリーム スカイ プリキュア Dorīmu Sukai Purikyua) is the thirteenth season of this wiki. To transform, the two character's transformations require the power of the Dream Communes, however, the non-Cure needs the power of the Bright Commune. The main characters of this season are: * 'Amaterasu Hinata '(天照ひなた)/ 'Cure Sun '(キュアサン Kyua San) The leader of the trio, Hinata is hyperactive and is never seen without a smile on her face. She is the reincarnated form of Queen Soleil of the Sun. * 'Tsukiyomi Yuzuki '(月夜見ゆずき)/ 'Cure Moon '(キュアムーン Kyua Muun) The most responsible of the trio, Yuzuki is usually seen with her nose in a book. She is the reincarnated form of Queen Selene of the Moon. * 'Jitsugetsu Akari '(日月あかり)/ 'Shining Light '(シャイニングライト Shainingu Raito) The non-Cure of the trio, she was created out of Hinata's and Yuzuki's spiritual energy combining together. Her personality is a mixture of that of Hinata's and Yuzuki's. Dancing Stars Pretty Cure 'Dancing Stars Pretty Cure '(ダンシングスタープリキュア Danshingu Sutā Purikyua) is the fourteenth season of this wiki. To transform, the four characters' transformations require the power of the Dance Perfumes. The main characters of this season are: * 'Yamamoto Hitomi '(山本ひとみ)/ 'Cure Destiny '(キュアデスティニー Kyua Desutinī) The leader of the quartet, Hitomi is happy-go-lucky and loves to make her friends laugh. She is blessed with the power of light and is represented by hearts. * 'Koizumi Hotaru '(小泉ほたる)/ 'Cure Belief '(キュア信念 Kyua Balifu) The intelligent of the quartet, Hotaru is kind and a straight-A girl who always gets A+ on her tests. She is blessed with the power of ice and is represented by diamonds. * 'Kawaguchi Madoka '(川口まどか)/ 'Cure Sparkle '(キュアスパークル Kyua Supākuru) The kindest of the quartet, Madoka is loyal towards her friends and is a popular actress. She is blessed with the power of fire and is represented by clovers. * 'Kiyomizu Sumiko '(清水寺澄子)/ 'Cure Glimmer '(キュアグリマー Kyua Gurimā) The most mysterious of the quartet, Sumiko is distant and cold and isn't used to having people care for her. She is blessed with the power of darkness and is represented by spades. Wedding Love Pretty Cure! 'Wedding Love Pretty Cure! '(ウエディングラブプリキュア！''U~edingu Rabu Purikyua!) is the fifteenth season of this wiki. To transform, the three main characters' transformations require the power of the Wedding Kiss Mirages. The main characters of this season are: * 'Aihara Ichigo '(相原いちご)/ '''Cure Rose '(キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) The leader of the trio, Ichigo is sporty, courageous and loving with a large love for weddings. She is blessed with the power of flowers and is the Pretty Cure of Love. * 'Suzuki Ayano '(鈴木綾乃)/ 'Cure Serenity '(キュア化セレニティ Kyua Sereniti) The most intelligent of the trio, Ayano is friendly but also quite shy and peaceful, and many boys have a crush on her. She is blessed with the power of ice and is the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. * 'Nishimura Kelly '(西村ケリー)/ 'Cure Treasure '(キュアトレジャー Kyua Torejā) The most hyperactive of the trio, Kelly likes to joke around and is completely insane! She is blessed with the power of light and is the Pretty Cure of Happiness. Category:Cures